All The Pretty Things Are Going To Hell
by Evil's Children
Summary: Daeva: Oh no, not me and summaries... Angel: Fine, then I'll do it. This fic deals with mature themes...VERY AU... shonen-ai alert.... and deals with religion and corruption and all that good stuff.


All The Pretty Things Are Going to Hell

All the Pretty Things Are Going to Hell

****

Daeva: Hello everyone, I'm Daeva. Well, technically you know me as something else on fanfiction, and I assure you, you've probably heard me. Angel and I are both very well known and we wanted to see what it would be like to joint, so we did.

****

Angel: Hi all, Angel here^^ Just wanted to remind you all that this is very AU [wait, actually, _every_ fic we do will be AU], so, if you can't handle some things like heavy shounen-ai, or you are _very_ religious…well…uh… ::sweatdrops:: Enjoy!

**__**

We do tell you this, read our profile. See if you can guess who we are. ^_^v

: -: -: -: -: -:

Devil's child. He was a devil's child. Ever since he was born and as he grew up, that was all he heard. _Devil's child. _Something was not quite right about him. The whispers and rumors grew with the years. Something was not right.

Oh he had his looks. His looks, perhaps, were one of the only things that saved him. Or perhaps they were the only thing that did. Mahogany colored hair that spiked up unnaturally; it seemed to be his trademark. His eyes were deep and dark, but within them the fires of hell surely burned, though one would mistake it with reckless courage. 

To everyone that did not know him, he was a child whose utter existence resembled the destruction of the world and corruption of people's souls. Supposedly, in him lay the source to the many powers, which would ultimately corrupt all religion. He was a product of it; even he did not realize it.

Or maybe he did and didn't let anyone else in on the secret.

: -: -: -: -: -:

"Daisuke Motomiya! Will you please pay attention!" the teacher shouted out exasperatedly as he rubbed his temple slightly. "For once in you life pay attention during religion."

"I don't see why I should," I retorted as everyone in the class turned to look at me slack-jawed. "I don't believe in God or the Saints or anything like that. It's all a load of shit created by some psycho guy a really long time ago."

"Atheist," I heard people around me mutter. It was almost as if they were saying loud enough for the entire class to hear, but thought I wouldn't.

"No, I'm the Goddamn Antichrist," I spat back, turning so I was facing the source of the whispers. I silenced him almost immediately and turned back around to face Mr. Kotori. He sighed again, shaking his head disapprovingly. 

"Listen Daisuke, I never said you had to believe in it, I'm telling you, you have to listen to it. Now please, turn around and refrain from making statements like that," there was a brief moment of pure rebellion that burned in my amber eyes, but I quickly hushed it, smiling politely as I slumped further in my seat. This was as much of my attention he was getting. "Daisuke, to keep you on this planet, please read from the textbook."

I looked up, slightly shocked with a clear dislike of what he was making me do. "But sir…" I began and was instantly silenced by the look he was sending me. Grumbling, I reached down and picked up my textbook, looking up at the board to see the page number. 

__

When the Lamb opened the seventh seal, there was silence in heaven for about half an hour. I noticed that the seven angels who stood before God were each given a trumpet.

"Very good Daisuke. See, that didn't kill you now did it?" he smirked as I forced back a sneer. "Why don't you continue? Revelations 12:10-13." 

I sighed, flipping a few pages before I found the direct passage.

__

Then I heard a voice from heaven shout, "Our God has shown his saving power, and his kingdom has come! God's own Chosen One has shown authority. Satan accused our people in the presence of God, day and night. Now he has been thrown out! Our people defeated Satan because of the blood of the Lamb and the message of God. They were willing to give up their lives. The heavens should rejoice, together with everyone who lives there. But pity the earth and the sea because the devil was thrown down to the earth.

"Oh that is so unfair," I complained, slamming my book shut. "How can one religion that speaks of forgiveness and penance blame the faults of millions of people all on one man?"

"Because Daisuke, Satan is the father of sins. He is the cause of sin and lies and deceitfulness. If it weren't for him there would be no Original Sin."

"So, you're telling me because Satan tricked Eve as a snake into eating the fruit from the tree of life, sin was born?" I questioned, blowing a stray strand of chocolate away from my eyes. It got caught on my eyebrow ring and I was forced to physically remove it.

"Actually, I'm quite impressed with you Daisuke. You knew he was a snake and about the tree of life. I guess you weren't such a lost cause all year."

"Don't gloat, it was a slip of the tongue," I assured him folding my arms together. 

"But you are correct. All because of that one incident, God punished people. He made it so that men had to work hard for a living and then he would die only to be sent to the ground which he worked on and women would have to go through immense pain when delivering a child."

I smiled widely. "But you just contradicted yourself. You're saying that God, the most powerful and forgiving being in all the cosmos punished people because they were misguided?So are you telling us that just because we don't follow what he believes in to a tee, we're going to be punished? It doesn't sound like a religion to me. It sounds like slavery. Master and servant."

That elected a buzz to swarm around the class. Students began to murmur under their breaths as I left Mr. Kotori slightly stunned. But I guess there might have been a God, because at that exact moment the bell rang and he grabbed his book bag and exited the class hastily. I smirked widely and stuffed my books into my schoolbag as well. I just loved getting in religious spiffs. 

But I had more important things on my mind at the moment. I had a date tonight with an angel. Pardon my metaphor. 

I knew the way to his apartment by memory. I mean, in my sleep, I probably could find the way there. He's so drawn to me, like a magnet almost. He can't stay away and I want it to stay that way. So, my little angel-pet awaits me. I can almost taste his lips, when I push mine against his and yet he remains unaware of how deep our relationship must go.

I must pressure him until he is completely mine, my beautiful golden-haired Takeru. There he is, waiting outside for me. The overuse of this word 'angel' is getting to me. Perhaps I'm being too metaphorical, but I really don't know how else to characterize him. I hate that stupid teacher, I think I know much more than he does… This thinking that I'm doing, if any of my friends knew if I was capable of it, then perhaps everything would be ruined.

He's waiting outside for me, watching me cross the street. From here I can see the smile on his face, the excitement. I don't know if it's because we have gotten so close or because maybe he feels that he can't function without me. I'm hoping it's the latter.

"Daisuke!" Takeru called out my name as he reached my side, grasping my hand. "So there you are."

"Yes. Here I am," I smiled at him and he smiled back. He was so innocent sometimes. He released my hand. "Ready to go?" I asked.

"I've been ready. How was your religion class?" he asked me casually. I gave one of my usual groans of disenchantment. 

"It's all the same, as usual. I don't get why my parents force me to go to them," I shrugged and we continued walking.

They had one of these nice restaurants where you could eat outdoors. I mean, a really nice restaurant, one when you were younger and you saw it it's something that caught your eye. I remember watching once and wondering about all the different kinds of people there were… so many people. I've had dreams that those same people would come out to find me one day. I have no idea why. It was a strange dream, but I don't remember feeling scared. I was the feared one and it felt so… so good. But I had this dream when I was five and sometimes it repeated itself. I only remember it now because I knew that we had to go today.

I've been inside of it before, but this would be different. "You look like you have a lot on your mind," Takeru said. I shrugged again. We were just outside the establishment, looking in, just letting the air blow about us. 

"Only thinking of you," I replied. And I was, to an extent. But he seemed to be satisfied with my answer.

"Then let's go in and eat already. I'm starving," Takeru said. I smirked, but didn't tell him the thought that crossed my mind. _'I'm starving too, but not for food, you know.'_

I followed him inside. There were both outdoor and indoor seating, but I prefer the outdoor one. No one was really inside, anyway. I tapped Takeru on the shoulder and nibbled at his ear. "Let's get an outdoor table, Takeru. That way we can watch the sun set."

"Sure thing, Daisuke," he replied, smiling that smile of his. Staring into those endless wells in his blue eyes I knew that I was not far off from claiming him for my very own. Takeru Takashi, you will be mine.

"So, what happened today while I was trapped in hell?" I joked, smiling slightly as he chuckled. 

"Woke up, ate and read the paper. Call the press, I think we have a best seller on our hands," he smiled, allowing his face to curve into a delicious smirk. I loved it when he got all mischievous. "You?"

"Well," I smiled, gently grasping his hand in mine. "Woke up without you," I smiled as he rolled his eyes, "and went to my class. And now I'm here with the most beautiful creature alive."

"You're such a tease," he chuckled again, pulling my head into a light kiss that left me craving for more. 

"As if you're one to speak Mr. I purposely wear this cologne everyday to drive me wild," I shot out, pouting fakely as he hit my shoulder playfully.

"Please, you're much more tempting than I am. Takes a lot for me to _not_ jump you in a dark alley," he winked.

"I saw one of those on the way here, wanna give it a try…" I was silenced as he kissed me again and even though I couldn't see his face, I could tell he was smiling widely.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's order something to eat."

"I could eat you at the moment."

"I hope you mean figuratively."

"Should it be?"

"Shut up."

"Make me."

"Fine," my blond haired love kissed me full on the lips, nibbling on my bottom lip slightly. A wickedly seductive grin etched itself on his face and I was about four seconds away from swiping the dishes off the table and pushing him down on it.

"May I take your order?" Shit. Talk about horrible timing. I take it back. There is no God.

"Just get us whatever, but nothing flambéed or anything with oil," I told him, wanting him to get away from us as quickly as possible. 

"Right away sir," he replied contently, fingering the small silver cross on his neck almost out of habit. He went back into the restaurant, finally leaving my Takeru and myself alone. 

"Why do you always do that?" he asked as he sat back in his chair, draping one arm along the headrest.

"What?" I inquired, mimicking him perfectly.

"Say the same thing. Nothing set on fire or cooked in oil. I've noticed that about you."

I smiled, shaking my head while chuckling softly. "One, do you know how much fat is in oil? And two, I hate the taste of fire on anything," I shuddered momentarily. "I mean, even the most skilled chef always manages to burn it in some way or another. It's just sick!"

"You're such a nut," he rolled his eyes at me for the second time that day. 

"And you love it," I smirked, rubbing my black nails on my ebony and red jacket. Takeru said the colors brought out the reddish hue in my eyes and hair. I was about to add something onto that, but was cut off as a woman's voice snapped in the quiet air that surrounded the building.

"It's disgusting, simply disgusting what they're doing!"

"At least they did it, Mai!"

"But making it a public display! God have mercy on us!" the couple that passed us by vanished around the corner and I looked at Takeru, shrugging my shoulders in defeat.

"What was all that about?"

"Oh, well you remember the Babylon Tech Lab? They've been working on this machine to clone beings, because of all the deadly diseases we have no cures for and all that stuff. Well, today, they took a baby lamb for their first test on a living creature. For the first minute, it was a perfect clone. I mean, the detail was amazing! But about two minutes after it was cloned, it began to mutate. Now, it has seven horns and eyes. It's the grossest thing ever. It's fur began to molt and now it looks as if only one layer of skin is holding him together, but in reality, all his pigment is gone. You can see his insides and everything."

"Freaky shit," I muttered. "You were watching it on TV this morning I take it?

"Yea and later this week they're putting it on display in one of those, Ripley's Believe It Or Not type situations. I think it's barbaric."

"And that's only because your heart is huge and you feel pain when an ant is squished somewhere over in South America," I kidded, grabbing his hand again.

"Funny, because only one person seems to have my heart at the moment," he sighed almost dreamily. I leaned over again, kissing him tenderly, savoring the moment forever. Kissing him was… well, indescribable. Nothing could have tasted sweeter to you and you wanted to drown in that sweetness forever. 

"Hey Daisuke! Takeru!" Miyako's voice chirped happily, breaking our kiss very suddenly. At the moment, I wanted to break her neck.

"Hey," we both replied in unison. One voice spoke with a bit more hospitality.

"Guys, this is Taki, Taki, this is Takeru and Daisuke," she introduced politely. So, this was her new flavor of the week. See, Miyako had a very predictable pattern with guys and they knew it. Date them for four days, sleep with them on the fifth through the sixth then dump them on the seventh. 

"Hey, aren't you that guy in Mr. Kotori's religion class?" he asked. Wow, a smart one! 

"Yea," I replied, much more interested in the fly swarming a thousand feet away about to be hit by a car. 

"Oh man! You sure made him eat crow today! I can't even remember when I say a guy _that_ star-struck!" he praised.

"Thanks," I muttered, feeling Takeru's eyes bore into the back of my skull.

"Really Daisuke? What exactly happened today that you've_ neglected _to tell me?" Takeru questioned, giving me his look that could make me break a thousand times over.

"Um, I kinda had a little showdown with the teacher."

"Kinda?!" Taki almost gasped. "Dude, he left the guy speechless! He was pointing out the problem with God and he left Kotori in the dust! Nothing that guy could have said would have been able to explain!"

"Really?" Takeru folded his arms together, sighing at me. 

"Yea, enough chit-chat. Come on Taki, let's get something to eat. Catch you on the flip side," Miyako waved goodbye, grabbing his arm practically dragging him into the restaurant. Thank you, Miya.

As soon as they had entered and a good thirty seconds of pure silence had occurred, Takeru spoke. "How many times have I told you not to do that?"

"Many."

"Then why do you still do it?" he asked me with liquid blue eyes that made me melt. 

"Takeru, I know it's your religion and all, but I can't accept it. I mean, the contradictions are endless! Matthew speaks of Shepherd's, Luke talks of Wise Men, yet both of them are the same story! One prophet goes on about how a he saw Jesus in front of a man and then another says he was behind! How are we supposed to know what's the real truth when so many people are saying completely opposite stories!"

"Because Daisuke, the people who wrote the Bible weren't perfect. They're all ordinary men, just like us, with faults. The only thing that God directly gave us were the Ten Commandments and the Lord's Prayer," as if he knew I was going to speak, he silenced me. "Now, I know there are many versions of in throughout the Bible, but the general idea is there."

"You know, you're no fun to argue with about this. Most people just take up my crap as if it were set in stone," I smiled, loving the challenge to argue with him. 

"Yea, but I'm not everyone else," he winked.

"I'd hope not, because at this moment, I really want to kiss you and only you," I muttered, pulling my chair closer to his.

"Your food," the waiter presented us with two treys of something that smelled remarkably good. I groaned at the zillionth interruption that day, shaking my head at how everything seemed to be against me today. 

"Thanks!" Takeru accepted them, placing what looked like eggs in front of me. I turned to ask the waiter if he had any soy sauce, but he was already gone. Luckily, there was a bottle on the table already. I picked it up, dumping the sticky and hot liquid on my food taking a huge bite of it in the process. Looking up hastily, I caught Takeru looking down at me, smiling lovingly.

"What?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing," he stated, lightly placing a piece of bacon in his mouth. "Nothing at all."

"No, what is it?" I asked, almost amused.

"Well, I just noticed you always put something spicy on your food, that's all."

"That's because I like it hot," I almost purred. Both his golden eyebrows raised and he shook his head. 

"Is that so?"

"Oh, absolutely," I confirmed. "And believe me, they don't come much hotter than you."

"Yea and they don't come more flirtatious than you. Now eat up, we have a long day ahead of us," he commanded in an authoritative voice. I leered half-heartedly; way too fascinated by the way he ate to even concentrate on my food. 

Right then, I vowed to make him mine, no matter what the cost. I needed him more than anything in the universe could even begin to comprehend. It was more like a matter of life or death. My life and his death…

He was nearly finished with his food and still I had barely touched mine, but I shifted my focus to my plate. Normally I had a large appetite for eating. Everyone says that I can eat my weight in food, maybe more.

Right now my appetite wants something else, but that's still off-limits to me. Even though my eyes are no longer looking at him, he's looking at me, worried because I've barely touched my food. Smirking I picked up my chopsticks and stuck a huge portion into my mouth and chewed. Bite after bite I swallowed, imagining each piece to be Takeru lathered up in spices, until I knew his eyes had returned to his own plate. I raised my eyes again, the smirk returning to my lips after I licked them thoughtfully.

He had finished. The chopsticks fell with a clang to his plate as the smirk retreated into the folds of my lips. "Feel better now?"

"I suppose I do. I even might consider coming back here, with the same company of course," a wink.

"It better be," I replied, after finishing up my plate for good measure. After all, I did need my strength for what I was about to overtake. 

"Dessert?" the waiter was back, looking at us expectantly. I saw Takeru's eyes light up and I gave a little half-sigh of impatience. "Sure, sure. What have you got?" what's one more interruption, after-all.

Raising an eyebrow, he read off the names of some - I must say intriguing desserts. In fact, some sounded rather inspiring. After ordering, I leaned over and whispered to Takeru. "Maybe I just ought to ask him for the hot fudge, strip you naked and pour it over your body."

A chuckle escaped his lips. "You flatter me too much. Especially for one who _hasn't_ seen me naked."

"And just how many **_have_** seen you undressed, Takeru," I said coyly. "Or should I say, undressed **_you_**. Miyako, by any chance?"

He smirked. "She's not that lucky."

"She better not be," I replied, laughing along with him. That day for the two of us will come soon enough. 

"So tell me," he said, challenging me with his eyes. "Exactly what _did_ go on in your class today."

"Takeru, I don't want to argue about this now, especially with you. I know you're protective of your religion and I apologize for it," sometimes I hated him. I hated his innocence and loved it at the same time. Except that he protects his religion too much. But it is to be expected. "Look, my delicious, enchanting, golden-haired love, there is more to us than that."

"You're right," he said, his voice dropping to a soft whisper. "I'm sorry. That I keep bringing it up."

Out of the corner of my eye I could see the people from my dreams. The dreams I had when I was five. And I remember their faces now, taunting. Maybe this was their natural habitat or something. They were staring directly at us, pointing and staring. 

"Daisuke, what are you looking at?" he asked, noticing that my eyes were no longer focused on him.

"Nothing, nothing at all, Takeru," I said, looking directly at him. Our server came with the dessert trays and placed them in front of us. 

"Mmmm, strawberries dipped in hot fudge," I said seductively, taking one and eating it in such a way that caused Takeru to blush a little. "What? This is how I plan to eat you when you're naked and covered in--" my words were suddenly cut off when the strange group of people from my dreams came over to us. Some of them grabbed my arms, forcing me to drop the strawberry and threw me onto the ground. In the instant that this happened, I could see Takeru leap out of his chair.

"Hey, what's going on?" he asked, but they had grabbed him too, forcing him back to his seat. The rest got down on their knees in front of him and forced me down too.

"What are you doing to Daisuke? Let him go!" he yelled, trying to struggle away from them.

"You must stay away from him," one of them said. He was wearing a long cloak with a hood pulled down over his face. "We are the true believers. Come with us!"

"What are you talking about? Daisuke, are you okay?" his voice pleaded with me to fight off my attackers. I tried to lift my head so I could see his face but they kept it down. "Do not dare to look at him," one of them hissed in my ear, a woman's raspy voice. "If you know what's good for you, you will never touch him again!"

I don't really remember what happened after that. The manager of the restaurant came over with a few waiters. There was a lot of shouting happening and then I felt the arms restraining me let go as they slowly all filed out and left. Then I felt Takeru's arms go around me and I lifted my head to be welcomed into the never-ending supply of blueness. "Takeru?" I asked him.

"Daisuke! You're all right, " he said, helping me to my seat. "I changed my mind, maybe I shouldn't recommend this place after all."

"Nothing at all," he said, smiling, taking my hands. "Nothing can keep me away from you."

I pressed my lips onto his, tasting them once again, soft, sweet and tender. It's like I can drink up his soul if we keep this up. The temptation is almost too much for me, so we stop. Smiling at me with those dazzling eyes of his he returned to his seat and resumed the consumption of his dessert.

"Continue where we left off?" I said, gesturing to my plate. "I just had this fantasy that is just… too _risqué_ to put into words."

"Oh Daisuke," he said and we laughed. So he did not believe them. Maybe there is a God after all, for not allowing him to believe them… for still keeping him mine.

: -: -: -: -: -:

The next day had been one I could have classified as a blur. Time seemed to jump at the oddest moments and I would always stop to remind myself on what I was doing. The atmosphere seemed to make you forgetful…

A misty haze of fog lifted over Japan that day, shielding everything in a blanket of humid white. If you were one of the people that unfortunately had to walk, you wouldn't have been able to recognize your hand even if it were an inch away from your face. You only noticed you had walked into something the second you collided with it. 

I had been spending the day the best way I knew how. With Takeru. There had been this showing at a movie theater of a movie that he seemed to get a kick out of, so I went with him. Needless to say, I was thoroughly amused. The Devil's Advocate starring Johnny Depp. Very unrealistic and everything. Then we saw The 9th Gate oddly enough, also starring Johnny Depp. What did this guy have a fetish for hell?

I had hardly noticed Takeru was speaking but as he shook my arm I snapped out of the trance I was in. "You weren't listening to a word I said were you?" he asked, sighing deeply.

"Sorry, I was kinda out of it," I apologized, stopping him in his tracks with a small tug. "I hope I can find someway to make it up to you," I purred, pulling his face into mine for a lengthy kiss, one I had no intention of breaking anytime soon. In fact, I wouldn't have stopped kissing him at all if I hadn't been smashed into.

I was ripped from his arms as I crashed onto the concrete with a fairly heavy bundle on top of me. "Ow…" it moaned as I winced slightly.

"Ken?" I stated rather dully after realizing who was lying on my chest. 

"Sorry Daisuke," he apologized, pushing himself up slightly before slipping on the damp ground. The result of a mild downpour. "I didn't see you."

"Obviously," Takeru spat out with a hint of malice. I almost did a double take. "You know, you _can_ get off my boyfriend."

Ken stood up, giving Takeru a positively evil glare. "I said I was sorry," he shot back, pulling a piece of his midnight blue hair away from his face. I quickly got up, not really liking the feeling of water seeping through my black sweater. Takeru had then walked over to me, snaking his arm around mine and rested his head on my shoulder, lacing our fingers together. 

To me, the entire situation was very amusing. To Takeru and Ken, this was an all out war. One that Takeru has been winning for years. My gaze fell upon Ken for a moment, examining the one that had literally knocked me off my feet.

He was handsome, in an odd fashion. He had an awing beauty that was only emphasized by his stunning navy hair that was as dark as the heart of a sapphire. But the most dazzling part of had to be his eyes. They were an intense purple and changed with his mood. There was an evil in him that I saw quite clearly. And that's what attracted me to the pale-faced vision of jealousy. I could clearly remember a time when I had first begun dating Takeru, he came to my apartment and the next few days that passed were spent in pure bliss.

"Oh, Daisuke," he spoke directly to me, ignoring the handsome arm attachment that Takeru was making. I was tempted. Who wouldn't be? He might have been a sadistic bastard, but he was an extremely _beautiful_ sadistic bastard. I'd be a fool not to have noticed that. And maybe Takeru noticed it too…

I could feel Takeru's arm tighten around me. Inwardly I smiled, realizing that in order to activate his protective streak; he had to deeply fall for someone. Knowing this I finally managed to tear my eyes away from Ken's, and back into the face of the blue eyed angel who was doing his best to preserve his innocence and yet…

His eyes were full and pleading, so I tilted his head upwards and I kissed him full on the lips, knowing that Ken's eyes burned through the both of us, watching our display. Takeru sensed it and pulled me closer, as if saying that I was his. Of course, he didn't realize that****I was the aggressor in this relationship, or that it was him who was supposed to be the property. No matter, it could be my little secret. I love secrets… particularly unlocking them.

Especially from those who have a lot to hide… which I do of course. So I continued, feeling Ken's anger through his eyes yet he stood back and did nothing. All I could smell was the fresh essence of Takeru's shampoo… apple scented, such a nice, pure shampoo for him.

Suddenly Takeru and I were both knocked to the ground as a surge of people surrounded us; our old "friends" from the restaurant, only there were much more that we couldn't see until they were right in our faces. Takeru had been next to me, but in the same instant that we had both fallen he had been taken away, and I could barely hear his voice calling out to me, "Run, Daisuke!" 

And I barely heard Ken's: "What the hell is going on here?" before their voices became lost and all I could hear was the chanting of the crowd. Of course I knew what this was about, yet a part of me resisted as I was forced to stay on the ground and I realized that they had formed a ring around me. One had even placed their foot on my back. I could hear Takeru's voice crying out for me and as I struggled to lift me head to the sound of his voice I could hear harsher ones whispering to me, words that I cannot even begin to describe, some coherent, some incoherent.

I breathed heavily, trying to drown out their voices as they all spoke to me at once, throwing objects at me and striking me with chains. But I can take pain quite easily. Maybe that's how I became leader of the second team of digi-destined… the team that brought me next to Takeru in the first place. 

I'm thinking of that team now, for some odd reason, maybe to help me keep my mind off of what's happening. In the beginning, no one really took me that seriously, but it was only a role that I was assuming. It didn't take too long for Takeru and I to discover each other afterwards though I really had my eyes on him the entire time. Yet it was fun to play dumb and stupid, because then people would misjudge you and yet you would understand more than you were letting on.

A sharp pain went through my back returning me to the reality. Those days were gone, long gone. Noticing that they had returned my attention though my eyes had remained open for most of that time I felt a few kicks going into my back and my shoulder blades. "So. Are you going to give up that easily?"

"We shouldn't let him go until he is rightfully punished."

"Kissing our lord like that! Ai! Why is he so blind?" I recognized this voice as the one that belonged to the woman who was yelling at me yesterday. Bitch…

"What should we do?"

"Let him speak!"

"So, child of hell, what do you have to say for yourself?" the leader said, his small dark eyes staring directly into mine, seeing me for what I was.

I smirked, knocking two of them off of me as I rose. "Why should I explain myself? I'm just out having a good time. Though, if you _really_ wanted to discuss religion, I do have _a lot_ of things to get off my chest."

"Look," one of them gasped, "he is unhurt!"

"So it's true then?"

"Punish him!" Their voices chorused together as one.

I wondered if they were referring to a passage that I had read once… it's funny that it would come to me now…

__

Then the Devil, who deceived them, was thrown into the lake of fire and sulfur, where the beast and the false prophet had already been thrown; and they will be tormented day and night forever and ever.

I snickered, and they all stared at me.

"He is inhuman!" 

"Punish him!" Once again my body met with the cement and again I cringed at the feeling of wetness beneath me though it was nearly dry now. I felt wooden sticks beat upon my back for a few minutes when they abruptly stopped, and I felt pressure again from the foot. "It isn't enough."

"We'll have to do more damage."

"Beat him to death! Send him where he belongs!"

The next thing I knew I felt something hard lash across my back, a chain again, yet I didn't even flinch for their enjoyment. I'm much too stubborn to react too quickly. But it hurt. It hurt beyond words could describe. There was something on that chain… something with four, scorching points.

That's when I felt the slicing into my skin, a sharp knife. At that moment I could sense Ken and Takeru forcing their way through, standing there, mouths open before the world went black before my eyes. Every step Takeru took, ever person he pushed would send a shock wave through the crowd. 

Right before both our eyes, the people began to fall to their knees, groveling at the ground. They all began to mutter 'Yahweh' an ancient Aramaic word that burned my ears. The chanting became louder as Ken and Takeru looked around in complete confusion, the people crowding around Takeru until he was surrounded, completely dousing him in a strong perfume. He coughed repeatedly, spluttering as he tried to get closer to me, but the begging people wouldn't let him. 

"Stop it!" he screamed as he tried to claw his way through. 

"Stop, you mustn't go near him! Stop! Save your soul!" a woman's shrill voice pleaded. I felt another piercing jolt stab right through my skin. I screamed them. It was unbearable…

"Stop!" Takeru screamed out again. His voice taking on one of pure rage. The people surrounding him gasped and backed away, still groveling and now, pleading forgiveness. Takeru looked around at everyone, drenched and confused, turning in a complete circle to see the hundred something amount of people all muttering 'penance' in unison. "Get up!" he cried, "Get up!"

Tears were streaming down his face as he ran toward me, lifting my head so it was in his lap as he collapsed to the ground, his tears washing over me. "Daisuke…" He whispered, and it was the last thing I heard, his voice, whispering, quivering. "Daisuke!" And still I could feel no pain as I was pulled into a dark void, a safe-haven of sorts, as I bled out onto the concrete beneath me, saturating it with my blood.


End file.
